


【瑶沐】花魁PWP

by MoAria



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAria/pseuds/MoAria
Summary: ooc致歉“花魁怎么能是男的呢？”“哟，怎么就不能是了？”
Relationships: 瑶沐





	【瑶沐】花魁PWP

“花魁怎么能是男的呢？”

“哟，怎么就不能是了？”

靖佩瑶第一次觉得，原来男人也可以这么好看。此时的韩沐伯刚登上花魁之位，尚且有些青涩，虽是男子，却也引得人举目难移。

不同于其他花魁上位时的妖艳，韩沐伯倒是个另类，一身白衣，只手腕处缀上些许灰色羽毛点缀，长发尽数拢于发冠之中。这个一副清秀之派，棱角分明的轮廓不显丝毫女气，偏生有一副勾人魂魄的狐眼。

游街的花魁踩着踩着缓慢的步子，不知怎么的，竟然生出清冷感。这人不像是哪个青楼出来的男倌，反而像极了某家的小少爷，不知是不是因为落魄才到此处。

站在人群中的靖佩瑶总觉得韩沐伯这个名字有些耳熟，却怎么也记不起，屈指叫了家里养着探子去查，靖佩瑶刚一抬头便瞧见花魁朝他的方向扫了一眼。

只着一瞥，偷跑出来的小王爷对这人起了兴趣。带着自己的家仆先行回了春水楼，用金叶子和身份打点着老鸨为他行方便。

嘱咐下人封口，靖佩瑶推开了花魁的房门。

与想象中的艳丽大相庭径，房内的颜色以素色为主，一架好看的伏羲式古琴横在房间中央，几张字画张贴在墙面上，不算特别有名，但是每张风格都极其鲜明，可以看出房间的主人是个有品位的人。

吱呀的开门声打破了屋内的平静，从外面步履稳健走入房门的韩沐伯先是朝靖佩瑶行了一礼，“韩沐伯，见过王爷。”动作干净利落，毫不拖泥带水，怪异感在靖佩瑶心底盘旋着，但他没有开口。

他瞧见眼前的人背对着他准备脱下衣物，靖佩瑶局促地摸了摸鼻子，轻咳一声抬手阻止，低哑磁性的嗓音回荡在空间内。

“先为我弹一曲吧。”

那名男花魁似乎有些惊讶，随即勾起抹温笑，还是将身上的繁杂衣物褪去一半，只留一件单衣和羽织。

单薄衣物将韩沐伯的腰间束紧，近乎能直面他身体的每一处轮廓，月光映照之下，仿佛蒙上了一层薄辉，男人从桌子下抽出软垫，安静盘坐在地面之上，指尖搭俞琴弦，勾抹搓挑，一首高山流水将游荡房内。

站在他身后的靖佩瑶搭上他肩膀，掌心顺着他的手臂一路向下，抚摸至他的手腕，双臂将人牢牢禁锢在怀里，一手顺势而下，解开他的衣带。敞开的衣领让韩沐伯白皙的皮肤吻上冷风，大片脂玉落入小王爷的视线。韩沐伯手下的动作一顿，却被靖佩瑶咬着耳朵小声轻哄。

“继续。”

逐渐混乱的琴音混着呼吸，靖佩瑶的手抚摸至他胸前红珠，衣物被小王爷小心地剥落至臂弯。松垮的衣物堆积在韩沐伯腿间，将那物堪堪遮住。

小王爷的手在他身上作乱，逐渐粗重的呼吸散落在空间内。男人再也弹不下去，转身搂上靖佩瑶的肩膀，抚着他脸颊献上一吻。韩沐伯生涩的动作完全不像一个经过训练的男倌，只知道胡乱舔弄人嘴唇，连基本的纠缠都还不会，靖佩瑶带着韩沐伯，撬开他的牙关，动作满是侵略意味地扫过他贝齿，卷着人舌头与其缠绵。

牵出的银丝被男倌舔净，靖佩瑶动作敏捷的将手穿过他膝弯，直接将人拦腰抱起，动作轻缓地放在床上，动作灵活地褪下身上衣物，屈膝顶入韩沐伯的双腿之间。

纯白的衣物散在床面上，曲起的膝盖将部分衣料堆积在腿间，遮住炙热，男倌发髻散乱，如瀑长发洒落在洁白之上。

“很漂亮。”

靖佩瑶观赏着眼前的画面，手指抚上人穴口。

那人仿佛有些抗拒，睁大双眼踩着床垫往上逃，被小王爷抓着脚腕拽回身下。

“怎么，想跑？我可是付过钱的。”

身下的男倌见逃不掉，长睫轻扇温和的露出一个笑容。“没有，应该是我服务王爷。”

好看的手从枕头下摸出膏脂，打开盒子挖出一小块，韩沐伯双脚踩在床垫上，缓缓张开双腿，布料随着动作滑落，将颜色漂亮的私处展现在靖佩瑶眼下，韩沐伯撇过视线，红透的耳尖昭示着人的羞耻。

他将手里的软膏捂热，探向穴口，一个指节塞入，韩沐伯便已难受的皱起眉头，体内热度将膏脂烫化，随着抽插的动作染得穴口水光淋漓的。

靖佩瑶乐得瞧见如此香艳的画面，抱臂静观韩沐伯自己扩张的模样。

身下的人似乎极其青涩，如同刚被剥开的石榴，蒙着一层薄纱，他也不管自己舒不舒服，只想着速战速决似的，将推入的指节变成两根。

明显是被弄疼了，韩沐伯的眉头皱得更紧，却依旧无知觉一般，准备继续加手指。这一举动被小王爷看见，本就怜香惜玉的人出手按住人的腕子，带着他从穴口了牵出，换上自己的手指。他听那些宫里的纨绔讲过龙阳之事，心下好奇，想印证一番。指尖扣挖撑开，试图找到那神奇的一处。

韩沐伯被身后那人弄得难耐至极，穴口张合着去吮吸他的指节，猛然间一阵火团在尾骨炸开，男倌游鱼一般猛地弹起，连呼吸都乱了律。

靖佩瑶有些坏心地又按了一下，得到身下人激烈的反馈。

小王爷终于是玩够了，双手将韩沐伯的双腿捞上臂弯，抵着自己的硬物缓慢推入。

身体初次被破开的感觉并不算愉悦，泪珠顺着韩沐伯的眼角滑落，冷汗沾湿发丝，黏连在鬓角处，半晌都缓不过来似的不敢喘气。

靖佩瑶将男倌扶起，借着下坠的力道将人钉在身上，软唇贴着茱萸，舌尖轻扫，吮吸着试图缓解人的不适。

酥麻感混着火星漫过韩沐伯思绪，白衣挂上臂弯，已然适应的人刚一喘气，便是一声破碎的呻吟，靖佩瑶敏锐的捕捉到这声沙哑，试探性动了动腰部，引来韩沐伯一阵颤意。

小王爷总算放开了动作，一下一下狠戾地将自己契入这具身体，身上的人咬着下唇，不愿意发出半丝声音，靖佩瑶不满蹙眉，抬手压上下颚，食指撬开唇齿，让男倌无法闭合嘴唇。

来不及咽下的涎液顺着嘴角滑落，描绘过喉结漂亮的弧度，在韩沐伯锁骨留下一片晶莹，细碎的呻吟混着哭腔，在靖佩瑶耳朵里，悦耳程度不亚于那首高山流水。

韩沐伯被小王爷顶弄得一耸一耸的，自己也像是得了趣一般，游蛇似的摆动着腰部，臀肉打圈转着去蹭他的硬物。

这具身体生得极为漂亮，挺翘的臀部爆满柔软，靖佩瑶几乎克制不住的揉捏着，嫩白的软肉溢出指缝，奶般的皮肤柔软匀称，虽也有一般男子皮肤上的颗粒感，但毫不粗糙。

“王爷…哈啊，别玩了…”男倌的穴道热情地咬着小王爷的炙热，仿佛要将上面可怖的经络都烙在体内，靖佩瑶在发现韩沐伯小腹被顶得隆起时，便恶劣的伸手去按。

凶猛的浪潮仿佛追逐野兽的猎人，径直漫过韩沐伯的思绪，将他拖入欲望漩涡。

“嗯啊…舒服…”男子被小王爷操得有些合不拢双腿，双手搭着他的肩膀，连跪都跪不住，径直把靖佩瑶的肉刃吞到底。

微凉的种子灌入韩沐伯的穴内，男倌的大腿不住颤抖着，连脚趾都蹦起，仿佛被浪潮吞噬一般。

靖佩瑶有些恋恋不舍地从韩沐伯体内退出，牵出的膏脂混着白，从韩沐伯红肿的穴口内流出，好看得仿佛一副情色图绘。

靖佩瑶也不着急沐浴，而是甩了甩发间的汗液，凑到人耳边，缠绵似的咬着他耳尖。

“现在还想杀我么，太子沐？”

韩沐伯被这话弄得一愣，整个人僵在原地  
，连喘息的动作都忘记了。

靖佩瑶却是被人逗笑，温热的呼吸全部洒在了他的耳畔。早在他弹琴的时候就想起来了，战败敌国的韩氏，原定要被送来当质子的可怜太子。


End file.
